En el fondo
by shashachan7
Summary: La gota cayó, el recuerdo lloro y el dolor triunfo. Feliz cumpleaños Kakashi Hatake!


_**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de su creador masashi kishimoto, yo solo escribo con ellos porque yolo**_

 _Ahora Rin, se que nada de lo que diré ahora mismo no cambiara toda nuestra historia, no cambiara el hecho de que ya no esté más a mi lado, que Minato ya no nos volverá a regañar, que Obito no volverá a llegar tarde y que tu no me volverás a ver con tus lindos chocolates llenos de amor y cariño._

 _Que aquellos años en los que éramos realmente felices, esos en los que podía ser un niño idiota y jodidamente arrogante y divertirme junto a ustedes._

 _Esos años que parecen tan lejanos._

 _Después de todo ya han pasado más de 30 ¿no?_

 _Pero el peso de tu perdida sigue siendo la misma desde el primer día que me entere que era realmente verdad, que no era una pesadilla._

 _Que fui yo quien te quito ese amor y cariño de tus ojos, quien te atravesó y mato._

 _Me gustaría decir que ya lo he superado, que tus ojos apagándose ya no me persiguen cada noche._

 _Tu imagen nunca saldrá de mi mente._

 _Pero esa vez… no me intereso, por una sola vez todo esto me dejo de interesar, Porque supe que Obito estuvo vivo todo el tiempo y ahora está junto a ti, que ya no era necesario tener su ojo, porque el ya ha mirado todo, el ha vivido y sentido, porque en el fondo estuvimos juntos como mejores amigos, a pesar de todo el odio y dolor, siempre estuve junto a él sin darme cuenta._

 _Y tú eras nuestra unión, Por más que no te encontraras en aquel lugar, tu memoria es o que nos empujo a recordar y volver a vivir todo lo perdido por más que sean algunos segundos._

 _Pero he cometido errores, de los que me arrepiento como un infierno, y que han dejado un vacio que ni engañándonos podríamos perdonar entre nosotros._

 _Estoy seguro que tu mirada tan vivaz ahora mismo me estaría consolando, tu melodiosa voz me diría que me perdonas, que Obito también lo hace y que Minato me mirara con orgullo._

 _Pero no me lo merezco, me gustaría tener todo el valor de pedirte perdón, pero no me lo merezco._

 _Porque mí retorcida mente no me deja, porque cada vez que lo quisiera olvidar, los recuerdos vienen y no puedo, no me lo merezco y por más que lo anhelo, Solo lo rechazaría._

 _Y no sabes lo que haría por poder regresar el tiempo, por volverte ver y cambiar las cosas._

 _En esos momentos solo era un idiota inmaduro, nunca valore lo que tuve hasta que te perdí, hasta que perdí a óbito, hasta que perdí a Minato sensei._

 _Después de una catástrofe mi mundo cambio, el vacio en mi pecho se intensifico, y la soledad, mi vieja amiga había venido._

 _La gota cayó, el recuerdo lloro y el dolor triunfo._

 _Recuerdo que siempre me decían_

" _tienes suerte de seguir vivo"_

 _¿Suerte? Dime Rin, ¿Qué hay de suerte en ver a tus compañeros morir y no poder hacer nada? ¿Qué hay de suerte en ser tu quien mataste a la chica que amabas? ¿Qué hay de suerte que veas cómo te vas quedando solo?_

 _¿Qué hay de suerte e esconderte detrás de una máscara y matar gente para olvidar tu dolor?_

 _¿Qué hay de suerte ver como tus demás compañeros te miran con lastima, diciendo que entienden tu dolor pero no saben cómo es aquel vacio?_

 _Qué hay de suerte en tener que enfrentarte con quienes alguna vez fueron tus camaradas._

 _No vivimos en la mejor época lo admito, de hecho quizá la culpa nunca fue nuestra… si no de la guerra._

 _Pero ver ahora veo a mis alumnos con sus vidas, después de madurar y vivir tanto… nos vi a nosotros, a óbito a ti y a mí._

 _Vi al nuevo equipo 7, uno renovado, uno unido…uno vivo. Pero sobretodo uno querido._

 _Ahora Rin, me gustaría decirte tanto, pero el nudo en mi garganta no me deja respirar, el saber que no estás y que te amaba es doloroso._

 _Y aun peor el que lo sepa tarde._

 _Quizá nunca te dije que te amaba, tal vez me hubieras olvidado o hubiéramos sido una familia._

 _Ahora ese sueño se ve tan lejano como mi felicidad de aquellos momentos._

 _Porque ahora estoy llorando, porque soy un sádico masoquista que seguirá tu voluntad hasta el fin de los suspiros. Porque no me interesa silenciar personas con tal de mantener la paz viva, tu paz. Peleare con las pesadillas, diferentes ojos pero la misma mirada de dolor que da un ninja antes de morir. Tus ojos marrones antes de morir._

 _Porque te amo y sé que pude haberlo evitado, ya no interesa de quien sea la culpa tuve una oportunidad, ya no hay segundas esperanzas._

 _Así que deposito mi amor por ti en estas nuevas generaciones, en esta paz que hemos logrado alcanzar._

 _Nosotros ya hemos vivido, fuimos futuro alguna vez, éramos el presente en nuestra y juventud… pero ahora somos el pasado, somos leyendas, historias nombradas por los niños en las noches de tormenta._

 _Y tu historia será la que siempre vivirá en mí, la de óbito. Ustedes son mi mayor historia, Ustedes son mi mejor inspiración._

 _Ustedes son la razón por la que porto este nombre en mi cabeza, La razón de porque esta capa fría por la lluvia se encuentra sobre mi hombros, estos son sus deseos y sueños y ustedes son la razón de porque la llevo con orgullo._

 _Ustedes son él porque de la voluntad de fuego en mi sangre._

 _Pero Rin, esta no es la primera vez que lo digo y tampoco será la última, Se que los muertos no escuchan mis palabras, pero un parte de mi no puede evitar hacerlo, como también dejar aquel clavel blanco sobre tu nombre en la fría piedra._

 _Así que hasta luego Rin, mi tiempo se acaba, cumplí mi tarea, ahora solo me queda esperar, esperar que tu brazos me rodeen, que cojas mi mano como lo hiciste tantas veces en el pasado, que me sonrías y me digas que todo está bien._

 _Que tu linda voz me dé la bienvenida, que óbito venga, quizá tropiece pero siempre tendrá su sonrisa en la cara._

 _Solo falta esperar al momento en el que nos volvamos a encontrar._

 _Para saber si todo esto valió la pena._

Hoy es el cumpleaños de uno de mis personajes preferidos, no solo su historia me parece genial si no su protagonismo en la serie.

El hijo del colmillo blanco, kakashi hatake!

Lo amo.

Yaps, pasando de mi modo fangirl, quiero agradecer a los pocos que me leen, Naruto es algo importante para mí al igual que sus personajes y pos yolo, se que el mismo personaje no leerá la dedicatoria porque bueno… lamentablemente no existe, pero por otro lado ustedes si lo harán así que bueno que tengan un buen día y apreciaría que me den sus opiniones.

Suerte en la tinka y todo.

Shasha.


End file.
